jakes bloody good adventure
by fatbezy
Summary: Our friend jake explores the world of bloody roar I do not own bloody roar or its characters i only own jake
1. The zoo is open

Hey hows it going my name jake you may not have heard of me.I am a zoanthrope or a lion specifically,but any ways our little funny adventure begins with a guy named long you probably know him well composed guy wears glasses.I was walking home drunk when i got lost and of course what happens to all drunk guys its start to rain "I found refuge in a dojo or at the the time what i thought to be an ugly looking house(chuckles)any ways I walked in all the lights were on in the lobby as i ventured deeper in the hallways i here what all most sound like a tiger I utter the words hello (me becoming more sober as my curiosity peeks).I hear a slight gasp and a lot of wind I open the door to find a man with classes throwing over.I get the wind knock out of me my eyes open are you the man said with a smooth calm voice, jake(said with a painful groan)Jake the man utter under his breath ,my apologize Jake ,extending his hand to help me you like some tea the man i said with a relieved voice,hoping this might keep me out of the rain we sipped on some tea so whats your name what do you go by.I ...long shin he so your Japanese am i you are. so those were some pretty sweet moves .Me trying to break the you mean well executed then yes. Would you like to spar(he wasted no time with that one)sure ill spar we walked to the arena you ready i next i know i get a straight kick to the gut. I guess your ready I said with a groan. we threw punches and kicks we looked each other dead in the i but something intrigued him i shot back away from him."whats so funny"i ached he said you study kenpo i did for a both let our guards storm cleared the rain has seized would you like to come back to my home to discuss take note he said this with a very good demeanor but I sensed something more almost animal like.(now i should have followed up on that feeling but i did not, and if you don't understand what im saying you know that project you had to do in high school but noooo you just had let go over your head and you got an f and it counted for half of your mother FUCKING excuse me I have no idea where that came from(clears throat)now we are back at his place,now how do I put this his placed look like a kung fu flick, stones everywhere with a sense of fung shui it felt weird. we sat at the coffee table and talked a bit more. if you don't mind me asking i heard a roar almost like a animal.i didn't look in his eyes but the but the black-haired man looked at me with shock I Felt This .so you heard he uttered with a smile before i know it he change he was a tiger with claws fur ears the whole nine yards all I could say was WHAT...THE...HELLL!He transformed back well now you is all i could say who knew there were more people like me before i could say anything there was a ring at the door bell.


	2. Meeting The gang

Okay if you found chapter one boring and decided to skip the whole damn thing let me catch you up.I was drunk met Jackie cha... im mean long shin who happens to be a god damn tiger who has more friends like him... let me ask you something reader do still want to read...yes okay lets go

Like i said before i could ask any the door bell rang, tiger boy went to answer it was a woman with violet eyes with short purple like hair well hello Alice long said with a calm cheerful voice please come hello, "long i didn't know you had guest Ill just go"long gently grabbed her shoulder" no need please stay I need the company". she sat at the table with us."hello my names Alice" Jake it's a pleasure" we shook hands ya know the normal pleasantries ."so what do you do for a living"well im a nurse, ah saving live the best kind of work. yeah she said looking down almost thinking about all the good shes done. any family?,yes well that's good I said with sigh. a wrong Alice said. "oh its nothing" i said. long saw the worry in her eyes well long said "im going to make some beverages would you like some"sure i said without haste don't forget the sprinkles but i don't put sprinkles in my..just please the make the damn tea he looked at me with slight shock and proceed to the kitchen how abrupt he said with sorrow. alice i know we just met but i have something to tell you she looked at me with a face that would listen."yes what is the problem" long just turned into a tiger now i know it sound crazy but.I was cut off by a laugh.I know that silly she continued to snicker she said theirs alot of us . you mean you can turn into a tiger too no But im a rabbit WHAT YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME! you mean theirs more of us!? us? she said with curious face a curious animal people or zoanthropes if you will her violet eyes lit up what animal are? well im a lion,what ahhhhhhhhhhhh I cant believe it ! ahhhhhhhhhhh what whats wrong i yelled long ran in with the same is so exciting long hes a lion,a lion well welcome to the family,he said with well im afraid i don't understand well we do have friends who are zoanthropes would you like to meet them? sure i would love to. ill set up the meeting with our friends. feel free to stay the night my lion friend,he said with a smile I cant what alice was filled with excitement I got to go plan for tomorrow she gave me a hug and darted out the door. better go to bed got a big day ahead.

The next day circa nine o'clock

I stumble out of bed in my sweat pants and proceed to the kitchen."well good morning Jake" It was long in the kitchen would you like some breakfast? (okay at this point hes kinda weirding me out first you let a stranger in your home (should have just went home) now hes offering me breakfast) my mind was racing with possible answers but at the end i accepted the breakfast ,well not exactly a breakfast more like a bland meal the only good thing was the fruit the other part of the meal was a rice cake."so got any thing else beside paper to eat" , long laughed "your not afraid to speak your mind are you?" nope. But I saw It reminded him of someone."Are you ready to depart?"yes i am we walked to the hallway down the stairs as we walked I saw the garage (oh almost forgot to mention he live in this luxury apartment well sized. the dojo was probably where he worked ) so back story my natural movement was to go to the garage but his smooth voice almost like silk said "where are you going?"oh well you know i was just going to your... car? well it "behooves me to tell you I do not own a vehicle"so we are walking? that is correct.A lazy moan almost escaped mouth this guy was way into his culture he didn't drive his house looked like a kung fu movie who is this guy.


	3. The family i always wanted

We got to a gym "jake I would like you to meet gado,yugo,uriko,kenji,jenny,and stun"whoa long I didn't know you had a twin everybody seemed to sigh no Jake that's his clone shen long."Hows it going black hair you you hanging out with long shit"long narrowed his eyes at shen long besides that make yourself at home Jake" hey Jake a voice called over wanna fight" is that how you say hi around when I turned around it was yugo laughing."I guess that is how we say hi"not being able to back down from a fight I jumped in the explained the rules to me "alright punches a kicks are allowed no grappling "everybody grabbed a seat to soon as gado hit the bell Yugo dashed and hit me with a hook to the jaw as soon as that happened I realized he was boxer from his stance to his punches and kicks. He threw a strait jab I side stepped and hit him with a butter fly kick and a sweep he crashed with a hard thump not phasing him he got back up with great speed he charged me. I hit him with a twirling hammer It looked like It affected him we fought no more than thirty seconds until He transformed. "This guys a wolf!?" His speed doubled It looked like he lost all his came at me with lightning fast slashes I barley manage to dodge them but one slash cut deep in my chest the pain was unbearable as blood spilled out His friends tried to stop him but to no avail he charged-time slowed down I saw nothing but him and me my mind to me to ignore the pain and fight,no survive my muscles tensed I could feel my teeth turn into fangs my body grew my eyes turned red and a flurry of wind and light came I let out a primal roar and became a lion. my wound healed Yugo came for another slash I grabbed his foot with my teeth and threw on the ropes the ropes shot him back at me and I closed lined him Triumphant something happened I knew I won the fight but my body wasn't stopping the animal wanted to finish what he started I couldn't control my actions I charged at him I tried to stop but my mind would not listen until i yelled I changed back so did Yugo I was embarrassed to look at my newly found friends but when I collected my self they were cheering. I got up confused "ah my head" my body ached I only transformed once or twice in my life my body felt like it went toe-toe with an eighteen wheeler Alice came on the scene with a med-kit "are you okay? let me see the wound" but the wound already healed a towering shadow came over "Didn't know there were more lions in the city".It was gado looking like he had been through hell they last thirty ! Alice yelled with fury and anger. "we get a new friend and the first thing you do is tear a hole in his chest!" "what he agreed to the fight Alice" "yes but I'm sure he didn't realize you were going to change a try to kill. guys I said with a calm voice " im just clad I changed before he could do any damage". gado cut the conversation short "why don't we go out to eat my treat".

the same day circa 9 o'clock

we went to some fancy french restaurant not to far from the gym "again jake im sorry for what happend at the gym I hope we can I hope we can still be friends after this"Yugo pleaded."look man Its no problem what Im really concerned about Is how your gonna explain the giant blood stain in the ring" I said jokingly yugo laughed I heard that. After we ate and talked we left "ah shit" gado saide through his teeth "whats wrong"alice questioned Its my daughters birthday and I need to give her this present but I need to take care of something."ill do It" why would i say that "you would do that?"sure I said with a false voice. great the old lion said "here's her address try to catch her. can do.


	4. the leapord mercanary

I want to tell you that Jake will no longer be telling the story from his point of view just a quick note and enjoy the story

It was eleven o'clock the crisp night air went through the young lions dark hair "okay 10123 Hansel drive" this should be the place , Jake uttered to himself. he made it up to the apartment "hello? anyone home...Jane? i"before he knew he was in a choke-hold he reversed it by throwing her over"whoa whoa whoa wait! im not here to fight""then what the hell are you hear for?" im friends with your stepped out the shadows my dad?.Jake heart skipped a beat he couldn't take his hazel eyes away from her blue eyes.y-yes i am supposed to give this i told him to stop sending me damn presents "well your gonna just stand their or are you gonna come in" O-oh y-yes ill come in, she offered me a seat she sat across from him. jake observed her she wore nothing but a sports bra, cargo pants, and steel toed boots brown smooth skin radiated of the light her hair was spiked almost like her fathers except for her bangs witch separated their hair style. me breaking the silence what do you do for a living.i am a mercenary. oh pretty exciting job. like you would she said under her voice. actually I do, she looked at him with shock and intrigue."what do you know about mercenary work"she i was with section 8 i was about 15 I was the weapons specialist and probably boring you with this story so ill just Shina stopping Jake please sit back down jake sat back in his seat well one of the mission we did required me to be a sniper with my small height ?Shina questions.I didn't grow until i was eighteen Shina laughed, ya learn something new everyday you do Jake agreed .so anyways they with my small height i could barley be seen when i killed my first man the other soldiers said my eyes changed they were cold and calculating straight forward. the government learned about my skills and were intrigued why did you quit?jake let out a sigh .My commanding officer ordered me to shoot a child. Of course I could shoot a grown man but not A child hell I was a child my self commanding officer said if you cant do it i will i tried to stop him but. jake looked away with A silver tear rolled down jakes almost pale face it was to late the child was shot dead .I was full of sorrow and rage,I yelled and turned into a lion Shina's eyes widen what a a lion?! yes after i turned I ripped him apart blood was every where. i wasn't thinking until i saw the flesh in between my fingers. for 2 years they locked me up i was suppose to serve 10 but the government said it was a defective grenade and let me go. so what Shina scowled,he got what was coming to him you should be happy he got what was coming to him. its not about that Shina, Jake said with a stern voice i couldn't control myself what if i gutted my teammates they were like family to ? were Shina questioned. yes after the incident we never talked I could show how to control it, but tomorrow Im kinda tired oh s-sure i-il j-just get going his heart quivered wow what a women.


	5. the dreaded half beast

Hey every body if your still reading thank you, this is my first fanfic and theirs alot of errors in it please leave comments on what stories you want thank you and what would make the stories better, enjoy the story

january 1 early day 7:00 2013

the day was early jake went to his own condo to get some well earned rest after the talk with jane,and sleeping in strangers home .He was awakend by the phone.

jake:Hello?

Uriko:Hello sleepy head.

Jake: Who is this ?

Uriko:hmph I cant believe you, Its me uriko

Jake wakes up when realizing who it is.

jake:oh uriko, from the gym right?

Uriko:Thats me *giggles*

Jake:How did you get my number?

uriko:Alice.

Jake:I didnt give alice my phone number.

Uriko ignored that question,Jake with still no answers decides to venture further into this conversation.

Jake:what can I help you with ?

Uriko:My mom whats your help .

Jake:Okay ?

Jake wasn't sure If he could trust her"what the hell man. we only know each other for 3 days and their already asking for favors, Better keep an eye out".

Uriko:helloooo you still their?

Jake:what O-oh yeah im still here.

Uriko:great I will email you the address k?

Jake:k.

uriko:bye.

Jake:bye.

"*sigh* better get dressed"He arrived at about 10:00, the house laid on top of a hill, it looked old and rundown .Alright this might be the walks up the stoop to rings the door bell .A very peppy girly voice was heard from the other room."I'll get it"."This is the place",Jake said."i wonder who her mom is".Jakes question was answers when a hulking 7-foot woman came to the door."oh hello my names mitsuko". "Um H-hello sir i mean ma'am, you look lovely " oh thank you, please come in" Her mom was ginormous Jake didn't know what to believe . Her house was nothing like the outside, it looked like the inside of a carpet was plush and soft the walls were painted a coffee brown. It goes with out question she had taste ."This is a lo-lovely place you have." "Why thank you i try my best."

Mitsuko:here is her curfew.

Jake:what ?

Jake gets bombarded with countless numbers of tasks.

mitsuko:If she wants to stay up later she has to ask you.

Jake:but...What ?

Mitsuko: and the food is in the fridge.

Jake:look ma'am i don't know what your talking about?

Mitsuko looked down on him with murderous intent almost like Shina did the first time

Mitsuko:Are you going back on your word ?

Jake:um huh.

Mitsuko:because if you are you can get The fuck out of my house and never come back!"

jakes back stiffened As the woman's shadow towered over his "no,no,no,no i-i w-was just getting ready. m-my apologize." "good". "If you need any thing else my cell numbers on the fridge." "bye sweetie try to be good." "I will mother." Uriko yelled out the window. Jake stiffened is lips. you didn't tell me i was baby sitting uriko . Well what was i supposed to do ? shes gonna be gone for a week and..." A WEEK!."yes, jeez you don't have to yell". Ahh what am i gonna do. Jake had nothing, all he could do was take care of her to the best of his abilities, unless he wanted to unleash the wrath of her mother. Well I guess its to late brown eyes lit up "you mean you will."*sigh* I guess so", great,oh and don't worry, we go to master longs house on weekends."Oh well that's good." Jake showed some sign of relief when he heard his name. "okay we got four days until then, so lets go over your schedule."

Time 10:00 pm

Okay so your curfew is 11:00, I am ordered to go with you any where you go,and..." "snore" when can we do something said with a smile ."Well It says you have a friend coming over tomorrow." "yeah but that's tomorrow what about today !" Uriko was a ball of energy always wanting to play,explore,talk anything to keep her going." Well I could play with you."Oh really? I would love said with excitement. I don't know what you want to lets play truth or was never good at playing games he always question the rules and pointed out how it wouldn't work in the real world terms .Uriko eagerly pulled the young lion in her very... ill have you know im sixteen so watch it. Jake looked back on is child the 90's like it was wacky toys,to the stupidest cartoons,and a wide selection of clothing options Jake yearned for his child hood days back ."Hey Jake...Are you crying ?" no,no...I was remembering the simpler times." okaayy,anyways truth or asked ."uh well It depends I cant answer because if i said dare you would dare me to say the truth,but if i say truth you ask me a stupid Jake saw uriko was not listening at all .. uh i pick truth"can you a drive ? well... yes and no ,I can drive but I've never renewed my that's I can get It behind the wheel when ever I want,but If you want a better story and this is gonna sound crazy,but my friend can turn in to a wolf," what, you mean Yugo ?"Jake pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration."*sighs* please tell me you don't know him." "you asked me if i did." "okay so this me your a zoanthrope too"."Yes it does, but mom says I can only change in only in emergencies." "Oh come on, you can show me I swear I wont tell anyone." "You promise?" "I promise." Jake could always keep a promise and was good under pressure. He has never went back on a promise . "Alright Here i go!" of course theirs a flash of bright light,but somethings different about this snickered uncontrollably biting his bottom lip ,"your-your a house cat!"Jake couldn't control his laughter."Heeyyy!"uriko's face turned a bright red."No laughing." " Oho oh im sorry-im sorry." Uriko are you alright? whats that laughing." "Shit is my sister" Uriko quickly changed back. "Oh its just my imagination" who Jake saw surprised him" "Alice?" "Jake?"."You two know each other?" Yeah we met at your masters house. "longs house?" "yeah"Alice looked at the her watch."Oh look at the time" Jake Im sorry to cut things short,uriko its time for supper than bed. uriko let out a sigh of sorrow."cant I stay up a little later Jake?" Jake closed is eyes and thought about It . " No kid im sorry 11:00 is late enough."*Sigh* fine". Good choice Jake ill set up said. Jake looked at uriko from the corner of his stern eyes."Im not a psychic or anything but im pretty sure your mom doesn't like you had a a false smile on her face, trying to come up with a excuse but to no avail Jake was not a fool.?Oh please don't tell My snickered."alright kiddo this stays between you and me."

After we finished eating Alice sent uriko off to bed."So I assume you will need a place to sleep so here's a futon some comforters"."Im sorry Im rushing, I got the midnight shift at the hospital."Oh its no problem thank you for your hospitality."Jake was never the one to ever hate anybody over anything.


	6. the mole

7:00am january 2 2013

"Good morning."uriko said with a yawn hey kid."hey kid, you have a good rest?""yep"Jake felt at home for a minute, he may have only known her for about four days,but the black hair lion felt like he was family, but he couldn't assume that."Hey uriko I have some breakfast for you"sweet, what is it" "rice cakes and fruit." Uriko had a face of disguised, sticking her tong out . "Really?" Haha no im just messen with ya"Urikos face showed a sign of relief."Your real funny." she said sarcastically. They had simple bacon and eggs. uriko was dressed different when i saw her wardrobe she had a well assortment of clothing, but all the clothes had extended guessed that was what she was comfortable with with ,But this time she wore a bright yellow sunflower dress with a short jean jacket . Theirs was a ring at the door."Yeah hes here!"Uriko shot up and ran to the door."Hey kenji!" Hi uriko you look lovely" "Oh wass up kenji" ."hello jake" uriko had a nervous laugh."He-he um hey Jake you left the sink running" "What, no i ..." Well Why don't you go check" Jake saw a That she wanted to be alone with the kenji ."Oh I did, didn't I." Jake left to and the two kids , uriko used her iron grip on kenjis arm and darted to her room. Jake didn't worry to much. he went to her room once, and the kitchen was across from the living area and the hallway that led to her room."hmm maybe i should make them some snacks for the teens"."Okay lets see we got quacker oats ew ,Nature valley, Really? , Oh sweet popcorn." Jake put the popcorn in the microwave. "Hey guys I got some popcor-" before he can finish he saw the to teen snuggling together,uriko had a smile on her face from cheek to cheek . jake knew this moment,he didn't want to embarrass retraced His steps all the way down the hallway ".Oh boy I hope I don't drop this popcorn. Its reaaaally hot". He said sarcastically. Jake could hear the two teens scramble out of their previouse position."Heres your popcorn". Jake didn't open the door fully,He gently cracked It just enough to get the popcorn In "Thank you onii-san" "no prob... Whats onii -san ?" jake said under his breath . Jake reclined on the sofa in the living , and listened to some music. as He hummed to the music uriko ran in."Um Jake" "yep" "um can we see a movie?" You have movie money ?" "Uh no" "Then we aint goin" Uriko pleaded on both knees shaking Jake. "Please Ill pay you back " "How do i know that ? " "I could tell my mom,Now I know you don't want that. Uriko knew how to use her mother as weapon. "Well played ... fine get ready" "Yay Kenji get ready!"

7:30 pm at pacific theater

"So what movie you guys want to see." Oh lets see the hunger games" "Really? You don't want to see a newer movie" Nope ". Jake had seen the movie a thousand times but he didn't really he really wanted to do was get some rest . Kenji seem to be really quiet and he keep to wondered if it was because of him,was It because they didn't know each other but it couldn't be that. uriko skipped over to Jake. "Hey onii-san may I Have buy some snacks." "Alright but no candy" "no promises,Thanks onii-san" she stopped skipping and ran full speed for the cashier." "Jeez shes gonna eat my wallet dry." kenji laughed "Hey what does onii-san mean ?" it means big brother . Oh ,cool. Hey kenji somethings wrong , I mean you have been quiet all saw something was on his kenji,I know we only met once, well twice If you count now, but If you need to talk im let out a loud sigh. Can you help me with something ? sure man, what is it. Well Ive been trying to do something but it proves rather...challenging .What is looked away from Jake and slightly that , Jake completely got the message. Oh you like a Uriko don't you ?. "How did you know" well two reasons one ,you were all cuddle together in her room "you saw that" .and two Ive seen the way you look at face turned bright I may not be able to make you guys boyfriend and girlfriend but Ill get a smiled at the idea."im in" said kenji. hake, kenji , and uriko went to the slowed down kenji and gave him a few pointers on his first its all about process first try to get close to her then lean in for the sure this will work ? Is the pope ? "just go get that kiss. They went into the movie sat on the far side of the theater . He could see kenji, but kenji couldn't see him."alright kenji use what i taught." Jake said to himself. First kenji put his arm around started to snuggle with0 kenji again. It was so close, Jake could see it happen movie shut off. I "no, we just lost power" Jake tried to make out the shadowy figures but to no avail."alright well just have to try again." But the movie came back Jake cracked a smile bigger than anything and uriko kenji shadows met and their was no space to go kenji.

9:00 pm

After the movie they went back to urikos got a call from his phone.

Jake:Hola

Yugo:Hey whats up man

Jake :*sigh* how does everyone get my number

Yugo:Hey is kenji over their ?

Jake :Yeah he is .

Yugo:cool Ill come pick him up.

Jake:no need Ill drop him off.

Yugo:Really ?

Jake:Sure, Its no prob.

Yugo:thanks, I owe you one.

Jake and kenji took a short cut through the park."nice moves kenji" "What do you mean ?" "That kiss bro" "O-oh thank you" As they walked they were ambushed by three guys two armed with knives and the other armed with nothing , "Alright give us you money and valuables or will get ice pick on ya. " two things one, How about no and two/Ice pick is the gayest name ever " "Have It your way, Ice pick ,make em cry. A hulking man transformed into a massive polar bear alright kenji stay ba- .Kenji transformed int a mole, jumped over jake with grest speed and axe kicked the bore right on top of the head,knocking him out guys want some? "Shit their freaks " "hey I take offense to that"The other two ran off leaving their and kenji finished the walk home. Kenji was puzzled."Jake." "yes sir" he said jokingly "that didnt freak you out ?" "what." "me turning into a zoanthrope" "nope why would it". Kenchi is baffled but leaves the conversation alone . "n-never mind". "Well this is my home. Kenji walked with jake to the door step . Oh kenji right on time thanks for bringing him home. No thanks turned back to Jake."Oh and Jake, thanks for every thing." Yugo became intrigued by this comment. and closed the front door to talk to Jake. Whys kenji so happy ?well. Jake said with a grin.I think your brother has a new girlfriend . Yugo raised an eyebrow. Really."yeah they shared a kiss and every thing" "A kiss with who? "uriko." wow hes finally growing up" "actually hes already grown up He just needed a little nudge. Alright ill see you later,Jake grabbed Yugo shoulder."wait I have one more question" "What is it ?" "Where did kenji learned to fight? He went to a school for ninjitsu, oh ninja boy huh. yep

Jake has finally found a home in japan..With friends and family he could have all the adventures he needs what antics will he get in next? only the world knows


End file.
